This non-provisional patent application is based on provisional patent application Ser. No. 62/252,135 filed Nov. 6, 2015.
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for use when practicing golf shots and, more particularly, to a golf practice feedback aid device and method of using the device that allows a golfer to analyze divots, as well as to properly align the target, the golfers body, the feet and the ball for each type of golf shot using all types of clubs.
Discussion of the Related Art
As with any sport, improving one's golf game requires regular practice. Golfers usually practice at a range or large open grass field. It is also necessary to practice putting on a practice putting green. When hitting golf shots off of the grass with irons, a divot should be left after each shot. In practice, divots can be extremely useful to a golfer to indicate whether they are hitting the ball properly. For instance, divots can indicate whether the golfer is pulling or slicing the ball, pushing or hooking the ball, hitting the ball thin or hitting the ball fat. However, to properly analyze the divot after each shot, it is necessary to know the ball position relative to the divot. Unfortunately, the divot is created in the process of hitting the ball, and thus once the divot has been formed, the ball is already gone.
In addition to analyzing divots, golfers need to constantly practice proper alignment with the target, as well as proper body alignment and feet alignment relative to the ball. Moreover, proper ball position and spacing of the feet is critical for each type of golf shot. For instance, when hitting with a driver, the feet are positioned further apart and the ball is positioned in alignment with the inside heel of the forwardly positioned foot. As the clubs change from longer range to shorter range, the feet are moved closer together and the ball position is moved progressively rearward from the forward foot towards a position midway between the forward foot and rear foot. Proper stance, body alignment, feet position and alignment, and ball position are critical in order to hit the golf ball properly with each type of club. However, it is not always easy to consistently and precisely reproduce proper spacing of the feet, proper body alignment and stance, as well as proper ball position relative to the feet for each type of club and golf shot.
When practicing golf shots off of the grass at a practice range, the United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.) recommends placing each shot directly behind the previous divot so that a linear divot pattern is created. In doing so, only a small amount of turf is removed with each swing. This allows for quicker turf recovery, thereby enabling a tee stall to be returned to the same location, minimizing impact at the tee area on the practice range. However, the recommended linear divot pattern can be problematic for some golfers (it is not always easy to maintain a straight back alignment of each shot relative to the previous shot so that the straight divot pattern is created). Moreover, it can be difficult to analyze the divot after each shot due to the long continuous straight pattern. Particularly, it is difficult to determine where the ball placement was before the ball was hit, thereby making it difficult to analyze whether the golfer hit the ball thin (i.e., too close to the ball or topping the ball) or fat (i.e., too far behind the ball).
It can also be difficult for golfers to achieve proper alignment with the target when practicing at a golf range. Generally, the body should be positioned square to the target so that a straight line across the tips of the toes of the golfer's stance would extend in the direction of the target. Then, when the ball is hit properly, it will travel directly towards the target. Moreover, when practicing putting, it is not always difficult to achieve proper stance, alignment and stroke.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a golf aid for practicing all types of golf shots including driving, long iron, mid iron and short iron shots, wedge shots and putting.